


Falsa inimica / stuprum

by iraincensus



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraincensus/pseuds/iraincensus
Summary: Hawke and Fenris never met. He could escape Danarius, but never take revenge. Now he is back in Tevinter and thirsts for blood. But his former master is dead. Fortunately there is still his successor.Alternative universe. Hawke never fled to Kirkwall.





	Falsa inimica / stuprum

The rain ran into his eyes. He had been squatting on this roof for hours. Disgusted, the green eyes looked at the city. Minrathous was spoiled through and through. Everywhere this scum ran around, who called himself Magister. Wretched slave traders. But he was about to change that. One by one he fell victim to. Therefore he had come back. Actually only to kill a dirty bastard. Danarius. But he came too late. His former master was already dead. Killed by another. So he had to satisfy his desire for revenge in a different way. If he didn't get his real goal, he just looked for deputies. Many deputies. And he let them suffer. None of them deserved a quick death. It had taken some practice until he had mastered it properly. But now... His fingers twitched briefly. He would reach directly into the chest of that slut in there. His fingers would lay around her heart and slowly squeeze. The claws on the gloves slowly puncture the beating muscle. It would slowly squeeze. Very slowly. Enjoy the panic in her eyes. But he could also target the lungs for a change. Let her suffocate on her own blood. Allegedly drowning was so painful. The drowning at the own blood gave another note to the thing again. Finally the last lights went out. Fenris climbed from the roof. His destination was a secret cellar entrance. He knew this building inside out. Danarius old estate. This fereldic bitch was his heiress. He would hardly find a better deputy. All the 29 magicians before her had been only an exercise. Without making a sound he slipped into the building. The narrow, dark corridor stank musty. But that didn't matter. Quietly he crossed it and entered the wine cellar. In complete darkness he moved on. His way led him past several doors. The cells for rebellious slaves. He had never sat in one. No, Danarius had always had something else in store for him. Suddenly he heard quiet footsteps. He quickly disappeared behind the next door and waited. The slaves were not his target. Suddenly he realized where he was. He turned around and peered into the darkness. Danarius leisure room. Most called it a torture cellar. Hart had to swallow Fenris. The tiny cage was still standing in the corner. His cage. He opened his mouth to get some air. His knees became soft and he sank to the ground. The memories literally killed him.

 ----------------------------

_He was huddled together in that cage. He was naked, except for the leather cuffs fixing his hands on his back and the collar. He was lying on his side, his knees pulled to his chest as there was simply no room left. His whole body hurt. His muscles were cramping again and again. His throat was burning. He was thirsty. The heavy door opened and magical light illuminated the whole room. Tormented, the elf pinched his eyes together. Days of darkness had made his eyes sensitive. The cage was opened. An invisible force pulled him over the rough stone floor. He was blindfolded. The same force that had pulled him out of the cage lifted him up. His chest rested on the stretching bench. Danarius did not speak a word. He heard only the rustling of clothes. He cried out with a roar as a hot, hard dong broke through his tight muscle ring. Directly the magician stabbed him firmly and let him whimper up quietly. He felt his own blood run down his legs as the magician's testicles clapped hard against his own. His inside seemed to be torn. The walls of his anus cramped together painfully. Danarius moaned and finally held still. Brutally he withdrew from him and made him scream again. Again he was locked in the cage. The blindfold was wet from his tears. Blood and sperm ran out of his entrance. He could not tell how much time had passed. At some point his upper body lay on the table again. Danarius pushed him open again. His flesh was still wounded and he could only scream while the magician rammed himself harder and harder into him. Finally the collar was grabbed. He couldn't breathe anymore. Desperately he bent his back to relieve the pressure on his neck, but it didn't help. He opened his mouth in panic. He would suffocate. Even the pain that caused the hard organ became irrelevant. The world disappeared. Groaning he awoke again. His belly lay on a beam. He stood bent forward and something blocked his mouth. The blindfold had disappeared and he could see twenty men in the room. Someone tore his hair. The next moment a cock penetrated his throat and made him choke. The dick penetrated his neck and the gag reflex made the man moan. At the same moment something hot, hard hit his ass again. Each firm push of the man behind him pressed his nose into the pubic hair of the other man. It didn't take long and he could taste the disgusting sperm. Panically Fenris gasped for air. He whimpered quietly as the guy behind him surrendered with a grunt into his bloody hole. Again someone tore his hair and raped his throat. At some point Fenris could no longer say what was bleeding more. His throat, or his butt. His body was a single pain. He couldn't take any more. Suddenly Danarius appeared in front of him._

_"Master... please..."_

_At one movement of the magician's hand, the others disappeared. Magic flowed through his body and the completely relaxed muscle ring closed painfully. His shackles were loosened and he fell to the ground. Whimpering he lay there trying to calm down somehow._

_"Now do you know where your place is?"_

_"Yes, Master."_

_"On all fours, now!"_

_Fenris obeyed. Nevertheless, he trembled slightly as Danarius kneeled behind him. Immediately he closed his eyes and bit his lips hard as the magician entered him again. His master's hands dug into his hip. He remained motionless until he withdrew almost completely from him and returned to his inner self with a firm thrust. Fenris was ordered to moan and he moaned. A cold hand lay around his floppy penis and pumped it tight. The elf bit his tongue hard. He didn't want that. Tears ran down his cheeks. Finally his maltreated body betrayed him and his dick became hard. The harder Danarius pushed, the faster he moved his hand. Fenris felt an incredible pressure in his abdomen. He whimpered painfully. Danarius had cast some spell on him. He threw himself into the hollow back when his penis finally gave off its sperm in a powerful thrust. More and more of his seed was falling to the ground. He hardly noticed how Danarius collapsed on him._

_"Good boy. Remember this. You will never have an orgasm again unless a magician touches you. You will beg me to fuck you, slave."_

_He had not believed him... but then... often enough he had believed his testicles would explode. At some point he had begged Danarius. The magician had soon been able to take him everywhere... He had climbed on his lap to celebrate just to get rid of this pressure._

_His hands trembled slightly. An unbearable pain drove through his whole body. He sweated heavily. He had been travelling with his Master for two months. Not a moment alone for two months. And now this celebration, too. Magisters exchanged their slaves here... their sex slaves. He was not there for that. On the one hand lucky, on the other hand... Danarius wanted a glass of wine. Fenris had to control himself strongly so that he didn't spill the contents. Grinning, the magician looked at him and opened his robe. The dick stood hard on him. The magician pulled down his trousers and his lips escaped a short whimper. Straight astride he sat down on his master's lap. Hard bit Fenris on his lips as the hard penis pushed into his unprepared hole. He held perfectly still. Danarius cast a spell and he was brutally moved on the hot cock. Pure agony seized his body. His still soft cock was suddenly pressed into a bottle and the magician began to move the vessel. The narrow glass neck finally made him groan. Already after few pushes he poured his seed into the vessel and groaned relieved. As soon as the man behind him grunted, he stood up again, pulled up his trousers and returned to his seat._  
_Each time, his master had sold his sperm to the highest bidder. The lyrium lines on his balls ensured that his sperm had a special effect on magicians. Danarius had explained to a magician that he had cast a spell to make his testicles produce more sperm. So he would remain a good boy. And he was right about that. Often he had fled to come back. Over and over again._

  **\----------------------------**

Slowly the elf rose again. He had become accustomed to the pain. His lines glowed blue. With the fresh memory he would enjoy the death of this slut even more. He listened. It was quiet again in the house. So he set off again. Quietly he stole the stairs to the top. So she slept in Danarius's bedroom. Quietly he opened the door and froze. She stood in front of the desk and had her back to him. She had just taken off her robe and he saw her back. It was covered with scars. Whips and rod blows. He recognized that immediately. Slowly she turned around to him.

"I told you to go to sleep..."

Surprised, she looked at him. Fenris shook off the astonishment and hurried forward. His right hand aimed right at her heart. Suddenly two hands grabbed his. The magician let herself fall backwards and drilled her foot into his stomach. So she threw him over herself. His back hit the wall hard before he hit the ground. He jumped up quickly, but she also stood up again. Not bad at all. But the lyrium made him faster. She wouldn't have time to cast a spell. Fenris attacked again, but she simply let him run into emptiness. She reached the desk and finally held two daggers in her hand. He heard quick footsteps on the stairs.

"Mistress???"

"DOES NOT COME IN!"

What? She didn't want any help? Was she so confident, or did she not want to endanger her slaves? Nevertheless the door opened and several people came in. Humans and elves. Shit! A child was also there. Quickly he jumped out of the window and disappeared into the night. He would still get this tramp.  
A week later he was sitting on the roof of his old house again. His destination was in the garden. There was something strange about this magician. She was wearing armor. A real armor. Not a war robe, but a real armor. And instead of a staff she wore the two daggers on her belt. Even after dusk she stayed outside. She sat calmly on a bench and... looked up at him. Fenris waited until all the slaves had disappeared. He even waited a little longer until it was quiet in the house. Only then did he climb down and draw his sword. She rose and pulled out her weapons as well.

"Let's finish it, elf."

Just as she wanted. He attacked without hesitation. On free surface he could play out his speed better. To his surprise she kept up. This bitch was as fast as he was. How did she do that? That was impossible. Of course! She must have cast a spell on herself. One thing he had to give her, she could fight. She didn't even try to block his attacks, but always avoided him. That consumed much more energy than a blocked blow. But this spell could not work forever. Finally she lost a dagger. But her speed remained. The sun was already rising again. Fenris became unspeakably angry. His lyrium tattoos flamed up blue and she froze. He quickly grabbed the hand that was still holding a dagger and pressed it hard against the wall. Again his hand aimed at her heart. She clasped her with her left hand. Suddenly blue lines also glowed on her skin. An unknown feeling rolled over his body and an excited groan escaped. She bit her lips hard, but sighed anyway. He quickly retreated and the feeling disappeared. They were still both glowing blue.

"So the asshole missed these tattoos for several more."

"What?"

He felt a hard blow to the head. From the corner of his eye he recognized an elf with a frying pan.  
Slowly Fenris woke up again. He was tied up and stood chained to a wall. The magician sat on a chair in front of him and just looked at him. The elf who had knocked him down came in and brought the other woman something to drink.

"Do you need anything else, mistress?"

"Halaema, how many times must I tell you not to call me that? You are no longer a slave."

"Sorry, Lady Hawke."

"It's all right. I need nothing more, thank you. Please take the children to school and do the shopping afterwards. The guards shouldn't enter the house."

"You want to be alone with him? He is dangerous".

"I've done Danarius, I can do that with his darling too."

Did he understand that correctly? She had killed that dirty bastard? The elf left with a slight nod. The white-haired woman just looked at him at the time. Why did he notice that only now? She was too young for that hair color. That must be due to the lyrium under her skin. In contrast to his, her tattoos were now invisible.

"Well, Leto or Fenris, you are here to avenge Danarius..."

"That's not why I'm here. How do you know my name?"

"So you just want to kill me like that."

"You're one of them."

"Ah, you don't like women."

"What?"

"Not? Hm... then no humans? No Fereldens? It is the hair color! You would like to have the monopoly on it."

"Magician..."

"Oh, well... then you've got a lot to do in Tevinter. I suppose you're a busy man and I should be honored because you visit me twice."

"You are Danarius heir."

"That is so in Tevinter. If one magician kills the other he gets his property. From slave to landowner. Such a career jump is only possible here."

"You were..."

"His slave. His new darling. He gave me the lyrium and I put a fireball in his balls. It was pretty how he screamed. Only when I took off his skin alive did he become even louder."

"Why should he..."

"Give a magician Lyrium? Because he didn't know. I doubt whether that was my happiness. What am I going to do with you now? I suppose if I let you go you will try to kill me again".

"As a slave owner you deserve it."

"Then I can loosen you. I have no slaves."

"All the people?"

"Are free. I pay them for their services. They can go if they want."

With a simple gesture of the hand, from her, his shackles were loosened and he was free. Surprised, he looked at her. Completely calm she remained seated. He had to think. Urgently. He grabbed his sword lying in the corner and stormed out of the house.  
It had been a week now. He had killed three more Magisters. His feet carried him back to Danarius's former estate. The Hawke, as she was called by the common people, had duelled with two Magisters. The woman had killed them both. Allegedly she had been injured. Even from a distance he could see her on the balcony. Her tattoos glowed. Without effort he climbed up to her. Ice blue eyes stared at him.

"Ah, I see. I am weakened. You must be really crazy about me. The third visit already."

"That's not why I'm here."

"What for then?"

"I... don't know."

"If you think you can find an answer here, let me know if you can. Maybe there is one for me, too."

A person quietly entered the room and spoke to her.

"What earth-shattering matter requires my attention this time?"

"Just a signature, Lady Hawke."

She nodded only briefly and the man disappeared. She was glowing all the time. On magicians these tattoos seemed to have a different effect. He could detect an injury on her arm, but it looked like it was already several weeks old.

"Now do you know what you want here? I was actually going to get drunk and that's a bad thing if somebody wants my life."

He looked after her as she walked past him. Calmly she sat down on the bed and reached for a bottle of wine. She drank a big sip and held the bottle to him. Fenris followed her and sat down on the chair. How often had he had to serve this wine to Danarius? Greedily he emptied the bottle. Laughing, Hawke looked at him and pulled out more bottles. He still didn't know what to do with her. She killed magicians, freed slaves and took care of them. Nevertheless, she was a magician. After three more empty bottles he stood up wavering. That had clearly been too much. Hawke stood a few steps away from him and looked at him. Fenris stumbled and hit hard on his knees. The woman laughed quietly.

"I like to have my lovers on my knees, but really only my lovers."

"Stop laughing and help me up."

"Can't you do it alone anymore?"

"No..."

She grabbed the shoulder parts of his armor and pulled him up. As soon as he stood, he tipped over onto her bed. Laughing, he lay down.

"I can't stand any more..."

"I can tell. You really can't stand alcohol."

"No..."

"And what are you going to do now?"

"Sleeping."

"In my bed?"

"Yes."

Without further ado, he took off his gloves and let them fall to the ground, clattering. He sat up and fought with the top his armor. He grumbled quietly when he got stuck. Again he heard Hawke's laughter. She slipped on him with her legs apart and helped him undress.

"Wow! Tell me, Fenris, what have you got in your pants? It makes every Qunari jealous."

"Danarius..."

"Yuck!"

He looked at her without understanding. Only then he understood it. Roughly he grabbed the woman's arms and stared deep into her eyes.

"A spell... not what you think."

"With Andrastes ass. The guy was more perverted than I thought. Hey, hey. Concentrate. Don't get angry now. You know what happened the last time we met with active tattoos."

Oh yes, he remembered that.  It had felt good. So damn good. His lines flamed up and she sank groaning against him. He gasped darkly. His dick immediately swelled to its full size. Involuntarily Hawke began to rub her lower body against him. He quickly opened the robe and froze. What should he do now? His body screamed for more. He wanted her, wanted her desperately, but he had no plan at all. Her fingers clawed into his hair and his face was brutally pressed against her chest. The nipples were hard. Hungry he let his tongue glide over them and made her scream. Narrowly his lips lay around the elevation and he sucked strongly on it. Hawke's legs began to tremble and she stretched her back ecstatically. Carefully he began to gnaw at the hard flesh. After some time she began to whimper quietly. He released the nipple from his mouth. The flesh was reddened and shone moist. He tilted her to the side and freed the shoulders from the disturbing material. Suddenly her lips lay on his and moved slightly. Her tongue forced itself through the gap of his lips and plunged into his oral cavity. Groaning, he twisted his eyes. Hawke tasted so damn good. As good as he could, he tried to imitate her movements. As soon as they separated he turned the magician on her belly. So it would be much easier. With his tongue he painted the blue glowing lines. She trembled on it. Her fingers clung to the sheet. Quickly he pulled down his and her trousers. He briefly licked one of his fingers and led it to their hidden entrance. Gently he pressed against it.

"Stop! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

He knew it would hurt, but he would prepare her. The angel muscle ring cramped. Hawke tried to turn, but he pressed her hard on the bed. She couldn't move.

"What are you doing? Deeper you fucking idiot!"

She reached back and grabbed his hand. He growled darkly, but she continued to hold his hand between her legs. Fenris felt warm, twitching and above all wet lips. Carefully he pushed his finger between them and groaned in surprise. So warm and wet. Slowly he slid along the gap. Finally he palpated an entrance and his limb slid in without problems. Hungry, he groaned as the soft walls so tightly embraced the foreign body, but also opened willingly for it. He quickly pulled his finger back. He shone wet. The elf grasped his hard cock moaning. Sizzling, he sucked in the air as he grasped it and bent down. Hungry, he pushed his shiny tip between the hot labia. As soon as he had found the narrow tunnel, his loins were pushed forward. Clapping, his pubic bone hit her butt. Hoarse screamed Hawke. The narrow tunnel became even narrower. He drilled his way more and more tightly into her.

"Fenris... hold... stop..."

He literally froze. What was he doing? Her butt pressed harder into his lap. Slowly Hawke leaned up and finally knelt on him. Slowly she pushed herself up and let herself sink down again. Fenris groaned deeply. She reached for his hand and led it between her trembling lips. He felt a small elevation. At the same moment Hawke groaned displeasantly and the tight muscles tightened briefly. Again and again he stroked over it and she moved much faster on him. This rhythm felt so damn good. Slowly she sank forward again and he followed her willingly. Finally she knelt in front of him on all fours. He would keep the rhythm she had shown him. The feeling was indescribable. The longer he rubbed this point, the more she narrowed down. Suddenly all the woman's muscles contracted spastically. His hard shaft was incarcerated inside her. The pressure in his loins became unbearable. With a shrill scream he pumped his seed into her. Push after push he injected deep into her. Finally he got rid of his sperm. His testicles kept twitching. All his muscles in his abdomen tense up again and again. His and her juice was bubbling along her legs. Finally it was over. Panting heavily, the elf lay down next to the woman. She still seemed to be foggy. Firmly he pulled the trembling body at himself.

"Your first time with a woman?"

"Yes."

"Not bad at all, but expandable."

"Oh, really?"

"Next time I'll show you more."

"Agreed."

He pulled the blanket over their naked bodies and closed his eyes. He was already looking forward to the next time.


End file.
